onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Spicer
Bryan Spicer is an episode director for ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography He began his television career as an Associate Producer for the fifth season of Hunter in 1998. He returned in this role for the sixth season. He made his directorial debut with an episode of Booker in 1990. He also directed an episode of Hull High. He became a regular director for the first season of Parker Lewis Can't Lose in the 1991 to 1992 season. He also directed episodes of Eerie, Indiana. He became a producer and director for the second season of Parker Lewis Can't Lose. He left the crew at the end of the second season having helmed 21 episodes of the series. In the 1992 to 1993 season he directed episodes of Tribeca and Johnny Bago. In the 1993 to 1994 development season he helmed his first pilot, The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. The show was ordered to series but he did not return as a director. He was a frequent director for the first season of Seaquest DSV in the 1993 to 1994 season, helming 5 episodes. He returned to Seaquest DSV to helm a sixth and final episode in the 1994 to 1995 season. In 1995, Spicer made his feature film directorial debut with the film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. In 1997, he directed the films McHale's Navy and For Richer or Poorer. In 1999 he returned to television to direct the feature The First Gentleman. He directed an episode of The X-Files in spring 1999. In the 1999 to 2000 season he directed episodes of Harsh Realm, Now and Again, Third Watch, and The Others. In the 2000 to 2001 season he became a director and producer for The X-Files spin-off The Lone Gunmen. He helmed nine episodes across the show's single season. He also directed an episode of Freedom. In the 2001 to 2002 season he joined the crew of 24 as an episodic director helming two episodes of the first season. He also directed episodes of Wolf Lake, Night Visions, and Dark Angel. In the 2002 to 2003 season he directed episodes of American Dreams, Odyssey 5, CSI: Miami, Taken, and Jon Doe. In the 2003 to 2004 season he returned to 24 to direct a further pair of episodes for the third season. He also directed episodes of Cold Case, The Handler, and Keen Eddie. In the 2004 to 2005 season he directed four episodes for the fourth season of 24. He also directed two episodes for the freshman medical drama House and single episodes of Dr. Vegas and Las Vegas. In the 2005 to 2006 season he was a director and supervising producer for the short lived series Killer Instinct. He also directed episodes of Invasion, CSI, and Prison Break. In the 2006 to 2007 season he directed a further four episodes for the sixth season of 24. He helmed twelve episodes for the series in total. He also directed episodes of Bones, Day Break, and Vanished. In the 2007 to 2008 season he directed episodes of K-Ville and Women's Murder Club. In summer 2008 he joined the crew of In Plain Sight as an director, helming a first-season episode. He also directed an episode of A Town Called Eureka. In the 2008 to 2009 season he returned to Prison Break to direct a second episode. He also joined the crew of crime drama Castle as a director. He helmed three episodes for the first season. He also directed episodes of Samurai Girl, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, My Own Worst Enemy, and Knight Rider. In summer 2009 he returned to In Plain Sight to direct a second-season episode. He returned to Castle as a regular director for the second season in the 2009 to 2010 period. He directed a further five episodes. He also directed episodes of Fringe, Burn Notice, Heroes Human Target, V''In summer 2010 he returned to ''In Plain Sight to helm a third-season episode. In the 2010 to 2011 season he rejoined Castle and helmed a further three episodes for the third season. He returned to direct episodes of the second season of V'' and ''Human Target. Both series were canceled after their second seasons. In summer 2011 he returned to In Plain Sight to direct a fourth-season episode. He also directed two episodes of Chaos. In the 2011 to 2012 season he joined the crew of Once Upon a Time as an episode director. He helmed the episode "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". He also directed episodes of Hawaii Five-0, Terra Nova, and Breakout Kings. Credits Director External links * * es:Bryan Spicer ru:Брайан Спайсер Category:Directors